


Ansionsa mukaan

by mimamu



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Christmas, F/M, Ficlet, Nancy Wheeler-Centric, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Season/Series 01, Survivor Guilt
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu





	Ansionsa mukaan

"Varo! Se on takanasi!"  
"Auttakaa!"  
"Lyö! Lyö! Tapa se! Tapa se!"

Nancy värähti. Sanat hukkuivat tömistelyyn ja kirkumiseen, joka muuttui hihkumiseksi ja lopulta hervottomaksi nauruksi. Mike ja hänen kaverinsa eläytyivät peliinsä niin innokkaina, että mekastus kantautui yläkertaan saakka. Nancy ei ollut koskaan ymmärtänyt roolipelien viehätystä. Ja oikean hirviön kohdattuaan hän ymmärsi sitä entistä vähemmän.

"Nancy?" Steve kiersi käsivartensa Nancyn ympärille. Hän näytti käsittämättömän hyvältä jopa typerässä porovillapaidassa. "Onko kaikki okei?"  
Nancy painoi päänsä Steven olalle ja huokaisi. "Joo."

Joulukuusen valot hehkuivat sateenkaaren väreissä, ja hetken Nancy kuvitteli niiden värähtäneen. Ylösalaisin. Nancy oli ollut siellä vain hetken, mutta muisto seuraisi häntä läpi elämän. Se paikka oli ollut läpikotaisin paha. Ja hirviö. Sen luonnottoman pitkät kädet, terävät kynnet, pää vailla kasvoja... Nancy oli ampunut lippaan tyhjäksi. Yhtä tyhjän kanssa.

"Se on ohi", Steve sanoi rutistaen Nancya. "Hirviö on poissa, ja Will on turvassa. Paha sai palkkansa."

Niin, perhe ja ystävät olivat lopulta pelastaneet Willin. Steve oli parantanut tapansa ja voittanut mielitiettynsä sydämen. Hirviö oli tehnyt selvää siitä kammottavasta tohtorista, jonka syytä kaikki oli. Kaikki olivat saaneet ansionsa mukaan. Melkein kaikki. Kaupunkilaiset olivat niin iloisia Willin puolesta, etteivät he olleet huomanneet yhden tappajan olevan yhä vailla rangaistusta, vapaana heidän keskuudessaan.

Steve silitti Nancyn poskea. "Olet urhein tyttö, jonka tiedän."  
Nancy hymyili. "Sinäkään et juossut karkuun."

Kukaan ei ollut pelastanut Barbaraa. Hänen perheensä vietti joulua ilman tytärtään. Barb ei ollut tehnyt mitään väärää. Hän oli aina ollut Nancyn tukena, mutta ratkaisevalla hetkellä Nancy oli mieluummin muhinoinut Steven kanssa kuin pitänyt huolta ystävästään. Barb oli kuollut yksin ja peloissaan.

"Rakastan sinua", Steve kuiskasi ja painoi suudelman Nancyn huulille.


End file.
